nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome.com 1.5
Nitrome.com 1.5 is the third version of Nitrome.com, released between November 20th and December 3rd, 2007'Internet Archive Wayback Machine:' November 20th 2007 (Version 1.2), December 3rd 2007 (Version 1.5). This version of the website used many pages from Nitrome.com 1.2, with the pages ported from 1.2 to 1.5 having the 1.5 page missing some content the 1.2 version had. 1.5 stayed up for five years before being replaced with 2.0 on August 25th, 2011. Pages Version 1.5 of the Nitrome Website had several pages, below is a list of them. Front Page This page had a video player which played short videos of the sixteen latest Nitrome games. Below were the logos of the games, which could be clicked to be played. Top Left Box This Box holds the logo for the Skin used. The logo is placed at the top of the box, and differs from Skin-to-skin. Below the logo are several links to other pages. Games The games link links to the game page. The game page shows the most recently released games (called Hot Games) and Mini Game released. It also shows a short video about all the 16 games. Along with videos, it also has links to several categories of games. The categories are: Hot Games (the latest sixteen games), Main Games, Mini Games, and Multiplayer Games. The game page serves as the main page of Nitrome.com. Shop The Shop link was added in 2010, after being there, grayed out, for over 4 years. The main page of the shop shows links to the Music section and Mictransactions section. Microtransactions The Mictransactions page lists all the things people could buy from the games Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil and B.C. Bow Contest. They need to have a MochiCoins account and to have bought MochiCoins to buy stuff, although users receive some MochiCoins to spend upon registering. Music The music section includes 80 tracks of music from 40 games, with 2 tracks per music listing (sometimes 3 tracks). The Music can be bought off iTunes, Amazon Mp3, and sometimes Napstar. The cost of music is quite low, about $1.98 (all prices are in US dollars) for 2 tracks and 2.97 for 3. Blog :Main article: Nitrome blog The Nitrome Blog was launched in May 2008, with Knuckleheads being Nitrome's first game blog post. Up until October 2010, the Nitrome blog was updated when new games were released, Fan content was published, a preview fro a game, Maintenance on the site was done, or a poll was added. A Banner accompanied every blog post. The Banners are: New! Banner (for a new game), Preview Banner (for a preview on a game), Fans Banner (when Fan related content is published on the blog), News Banner (when News about Nitrome or an interview is published), Vote Banner (when a poll is published on the blog), and Works Banner (when maintenance is done on the site). Nitrome also added a sixth seventh Banner, iTrome used for iPhone related content, and the Updates banner, used for blog posts about updates. The blog was updated in February 2011. Skins The Skins page lists all the Skins made for Nitrome.com. The player can pick a skin and click "apply skin" to apply the skin to the website, or they can check a box to "show the latest skin" or "save my preference". Links The links page lists a bunch of links to other sites that helped nitrome. They links are categorized into the appropriate categories. The first category is Games. The Games category lists the sites that publish Nitrome's games. the second category is Game reviews, sites which review nitrome's games. The third category being Pixels, where Nitrome gets their pixels. The fourth being Music, the sites which supply Nitrome's music. The 5th being Code, the code Nitrome uses for their games. The sixth, ad last being Resources, the sites which supply Nitrom's ads. Top Games The top games box is located on the middle left of the website. It lists the 5 most recently released games. It shows the banner image of the latest game, but will also show the banner image of the other 4 games if the name of the game is hovered over on the Top Games box. Nitrome Ad The Nitrome ad box is located on the bottom left of the site. It will show ads about anticipated Nitrome games that have been released, Ads about things that have been added to games, or new stuff on the Nitrome website. Bottom Bar The bottom bar is located at the bottom of the Nitrome Website. It has links to facts and information about Nitrome. Faq's The Faq's section has recently asked questions about Nitrome.com. The questions range from problems about games, to questions about the games. Services The services page has links to 3 pages. When clicked, the page will take the player to the game licensing page. Game Licensing The game licensing page lists all the games available to license, up to Fault Line. A small message the the top of the page directs the Player to contact nitrome through Email if they want to license one of their games. Game Sponsorship This page is mostly a message about game sponsorship. On the right of the page, an example of a Nitrome game and the sponsored version of the game is shown. Other Services This page is also mostly a message about other stuff Nitrome worked on. On the right, examples of games Nitrome worked on are shown on the right. Contact The contact page has information on how to contact nitrome via Email or Telephone. A message on the page tells the player that Nitrome is in the UK, Nitrome's time may differ from there's, and other stuff related to contacting them. Jobs The Job page has small message at the top of the page, saying that there looking for talented Flash ActionScript Games Programmers and Pixel Artists/Animators, and if the player would like to work for them, they should Email them there C.V. and examples of there work. Gallery ClassicWebsite.png|The front page with the Classic Skin WinterWebsite.png|The front page with the Winter Skin RetroWebsite.png|The front page with the Retro Skin HorrorWebsite.png|The front page with the Horror Skin PartyWebsite.png|The front page with the Party Skin SnowmanWebsite.png|The front page with the Snowman Skin FactoryWebsite.png|The front page with the Factory Skin IceTempleWebsite.png|The front page with the Ice Temple Skin NESWebsite.png|The front page with the NES Skin SteampunkWebsite.png|The front page with the Steampunk Skin Trivia * All versions of the websites, except 2.0, were not given numbers. * It was possible for some computers to get the Nitrome 2.0 skin for the 1.5 version of Nitrome.com. * While Nitrome was making the transition from Nitrome.com 1.5 to 2.0, there were some errors with Nitrome.com 1.5.. This included images for the Skin section being squished, most of the skin logos replaced with the original Nitrome logo, only the worm and moles being the colour of the skin. This was soon fixed. References Category:Versions Category:Nitrome.com